


Meta

by LittleLoops



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, seikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoops/pseuds/LittleLoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-post of a short originally posted on Tumblr.<br/>I'm re-posting here to try keep everything together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of a short originally posted on Tumblr.  
> I'm re-posting here to try keep everything together.

It was perfectly normal to see them all huddled around a laptop, pointing at the screen and sighing. Probably kittens again. Or puppies. Puppies being adorable. Nothing Heikki should concern himself with. He collected tomorrow’s schedule from Seb’s tray, casually glancing across at the PR team as he leafed through the sheets. Britta met his eyes and flushed furiously, moving to close the laptop as she pressed her lips together to suppress an embarrassed smile. _Strange_ , he thought, as the other girls saw him and began straightening their blouses and talking loudly about _'that thing'_ they suddenly needed to attend to. They brushed past Heikki as they left the small office, bursting into giggles as the door closed. Britta was still blushing.  
"Just a picture … my friend sent," she said. "Just a picture."

Heikki gave her a curt nod, and left the room. ‘ _Thank god he doesn’t use the internet much_ ,’ Britta thought as she pulled the screen back up to carry on reading.  
  
—-  
  
"Are you late for something?" Seb grumbled as Heikki unceremoniously thrust the press schedule into Seb’s palm and turned to leave. Heikki looked up, uncharacteristically flustered.  
  
"What?" He glanced back at Seb, clearly distracted. "I have things to do, Sebastian. Not everything is about you." He paused, and flashed Seb an apologetic smile. _Deep breath._ “I will see you for dinner.”  
  
  
Heikki’s pace quickened as he approached his hotel room. He’d already pulled his tablet out of its case, which he realised was silly as he fumbled with his bag and his keycard and his jacket. He kicked the door open and abandoned his stuff on the desk, crashing onto the bed and firing up the device. He knew damn well what Britta’s smirk was about.  
  
 _"Welcome to Hilton Internet Access. Please enter your access code. If you do not have an access code, please click here."_  
  
 _Fuck_. Heikki rolled off the bed, and rifled furiously through the team handouts. _Save me from hotel internet access_ , he cursed. Finally he found the magic number and typed it in. And then typed it in again as his haste caused his fingers to go haywire.  
  
 _"Code accepted."_ Marvellous.  
  
 _Favourites > AO3 tag = Heikki Huovinen_

And there it was. Chapter 8.  
  
He knew he shouldn’t read it. Knew he should just put the tablet down and go for his shower, but… in an airport? With his boss? That was just, just … Unbelievably hot. Oh god. He did not just think that. Again. _Fuck_.  
  
He threw the tablet on the bed and ripped off his shirt. He needed a shower. A cold shower. ‘ _Thank god Sebastian doesn’t read the internet_ ,’ he thought. _'I'd never be able to look him in the eyes again_.’  
  
—-  
  
Seb smiled as he watched Heikki speed-walk to the lifts. He loved seeing him like that. It was so unlike him and it was very endearing. There wasn’t much that could get him like that, he thought. In fact the only thing which had that effect on him recently was … Seb’s eyes widened. He yanked his laptop out of his bag, searching the lobby for a spare corner.  
  
—-  
  
Dinner was a strangely muted affair. Everyone seemed to be in their own worlds and the conversation was functional rather than fluid.  
  
As the old grandfather clock rang out across the dining room, Heikki put down his glass.  
  
"You should go to bed, Sebastian."  
  
Seb rolled his eyes. “Not yet.”  
  
"Sebastian," Heikki sighed. Seb stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
They stared at each other, realisation in their eyes, as Britta quietly choked on her coffee at the next table.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory 'This only happened in my head' caveat.  
> No disrespect intended.


End file.
